


you could never publish my love

by yawawoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor HyungHyuk, Models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/yawawoo
Summary: Changkyun struggles with the idea of coming with Hoseok-hyung to his photo shoots, but at the end of the day, he gets it.





	you could never publish my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/gifts).



> My first ever K-pop and MX fic and I'm starting with something light and fluffy and cheesy. Idk if it's okay to make someone beta the fic I'm dedicating for her lol but yes this is for my lovely friend and beta [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue)!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> Title from Rogue Wave - You Could Never Publish My Love

Changkyun watches from the cheap folding chair he is sitting on, his feet in danger of getting tangled in an array of cables, as Hoseok-hyung bathes in camera flashes. Hoseok-hyung turns his head to the side, exposing his neck and collarbones, and suddenly the simple-looking, boat-collared sweater that normally wouldn’t impress Changkyun that much becomes quite interesting. The photographer steps forward to get a closer shot, and Changkyun feels something like giddiness crawling up his spine from thinking that he _knows_ what those collarbones feel and taste like under his mouth.

At first, Changkyun didn’t really see the point of coming with Hoseok-hyung to work. Changkyun himself is a grad student who’s almost done with his thesis. And, yes, that _does_ mean he has more free time in his hands than most people, but that doesn’t make going to Hoseok-hyung’s photo-shoots fit in the list of things he can do in his free time. He just doesn’t feel like his presence will be very relevant, not to mention welcomed, in a busy shooting location filled with extremely good-looking people lining up for a shoot.

“But why, hyung?” Changkyun had asked back when Hoseok-hyung proposed the idea for the first time. He got a flustered Hoseok-hyung instead of a convincing answer, and he didn’t think Hoseok-hyung would bring up the topic again after a long goodbye kiss on their doorstep.

The second time Hoseok-hyung had asked, Changkyun had started to develop the idea that Hoseok-hyung was planning something. But it has always been kind of impossible for Hoseok-hyung to be able to hide surprises (and it’s something that is admittedly cute for Changkyun), but maybe he’s been practicing ever since he has  received acting offers. Or maybe he’s picked up something from hanging out with Minhyuk-hyung. But Changkyun thought that Hoseok-hyung must really know that he hates flashy activities that might draw public attention, no matter how Changkyun seemed to have a supernatural power that allowed him to escape cameras, so he shot that idea down and simply changed the subject.

The third time Hoseok-hyung asked, right after dinner, Changkyun got an extremely heartbreaking, crestfallen expression from his boyfriend. It was so severe that Changkyun’s heart actually throbbed with an unknown guilt. It was even worse than the puppy face Jooheon would make when he has no money for lunch, and that was saying _something_. And Changkyun was literally in no power to resist him, but still, “Why, though, Hoseok-hyung? I just don’t see the point. You have your manager, and he’d be able to assist you better in your work than I do. And you have a shoot with Minhyuk-hyung again tomorrow, right?”

The pout had worsened, and Changkyun was really glad that the world didn’t know what Hoseok-hyung looked like at that time, otherwise something bizarre like a fan club dedicated to his expression would have emerged. (Maybe they already had; Changkyun wouldn’t be surprised). Changkyun hadn’t been very glad about Hoseok-hyung’s sometimes frustrating ineloquence, however. So he got up from his seat and perched on the man’s lap.

“Whatever is in your mind, Hoseok-hyung, just tell me. I really want to know what you have in mind,” Changkyun urged, smoothing his hands down the soft fabric of Hoseok-hyung’s fluffy sweater and daring himself to look at that sad, sad face.

Hoseok-hyung was nervously playing with the hem of his sleeve, looking to the side as if embarrassed, when he said, “I just want you to be there, Changkyunnie…”

 _Well, wasn’t that easy_ , Changkyun had thought fondly. He couldn’t help running his hand down Hoseok-hyung’s black fringes, liking the way the man turned into his touch, kissing his palm. “Mm, and why do you want me to be there, Hoseok-hyung?”

“Well, you see, at first I was just envious of a designer who came to work with his wife. And Minhyukkie actually brought his always half-dead boyfriend with him! A-and I thought I’d bring you along too, next time, so that I could… uh, show you off to people. But! But I know you don’t like that, so I held myself back. But then I met more people who sometimes come with their family, or their lovers, and I realized that it actually meant more than showing off! Well, Minhyukkie did help me realize that, a little. And I think I’d be able to do my job better if you’re there also, you know? I’m sorry I’m rambling, but, I just want you to see me working… and be the one who brings me my coffee and say ‘good job’…”

Changkyun was actually a little stunned by the confession and started to hit himself internally a bit for not realizing that his boyfriend just wanted _moral support_. When Hoseok-hyung put it like that, he felt like he had been giving off the aura of not wanting to be seen in public with him, and that, admittedly, did sound quite cruel. “Well, alright, I will come with you next time if it fits my schedule,” Changkyun said. The smile that had bloomed on Hoseok-hyung’s face was so wide and so sweet, and Changkyun was overwhelmed by his beauty and how much he loved him.

So, since then, whenever Changkyun finds himself with too much free time on his hands (or when his brain refuses to make sense of his research findings), he usually will find himself sitting in a corner of a studio and watching his boyfriend work.

Today is the third time Changkyun comes with Hoseok-hyung. He is dressed in an outfit Hoseok-hyung has picked earlier, indulging his need to dress him up. Changkyun doesn’t always allow him to do that, but this morning Changkyun woke up feeling really pleasant, putting him in a good mood that may last a full day.

Changkyun still wonders what could be the cause of his seemingly unreasonable good mood. The feeling that the world seems to look a lot brighter doesn’t just grace Changkyun’s day randomly. He thinks that maybe it’s because of his progress on his thesis--no, his progress hasn’t been good enough that it makes him want to jump in his steps to the apartment’s parking lot.

If Changkyun thinks about it, there really shouldn’t be a reason for him to feel so good. But he _does_ , and even though it’s mysterious, Changkyun is just going to roll with it. The giddiness he feels as he tracks Hoseok-hyung’s every movement under the flashing lights as he so fluidly poses, and Hoseok-hyung’s winks and little waves directed to him, is starting to become a little bit unbearable that it’s getting harder for Changkyun to be able to just sit down. He would walk around and silently observe the whole studio if only he could take his eyes off of Hoseok-hyung.

A few minutes later, the photographer announces that he has what he needs and that Hoseok-hyung is given a fifteen-minute break before they move to the next studio for a different product. Changkyun doesn’t feel any shame when he quite literally jumps out of his seat before gathering his and Hoseok-hyung’s coffee cups, finding his way between the cables and meeting Hoseok-hyung who is generously thanking the staff. Eager eyes turn into him, and Hoseok-hyung’s smile looks even more beautiful as Changkyun walks nearer.

“Changkyunnie! What do you think? I’m so cool, aren’t I?”

Changkyun somehow finds it hard to form sentences when Hoseok-hyung smiles at him so widely and brightly, practically glowing like he absorbed the lights he’d been under.

Changkyun just really, really wants to kiss him.

And he does.

Changkyun drops their cups onto the nearest flat surface, reaching up and pulling Hoseok-hyung down to his lips maybe with too much enthusiasm because it's a bit painful when their lips crash onto one another. But Changkyun doesn’t care, just as he doesn’t care about who might be watching, about the fact that the whole studio and Minhyuk-hyung can see them from across the room, making high-pitched noises. He just doesn’t care that they can probably see how Hoseok-hyung’s eyelids flutter close as he kisses Changkyun back, how his arms circle Changkyun’s body possessively.

Kissing Hoseok-hyung is always amazing no matter how many times Changkyun has done it before. Be it a little peck on the cheek, a laugh into his hair, or a deep, searing kiss that often leaves both of them dazed, just like the one they are engaged in right now. Changkyun clutches at Hoseok-hyung’s neck and face like he would a lifeline, and he just kisses him, again and again and again until they’re both breathless.

When they separate, their eyes meet and Changkyun registers their harsh breathing, Hoseok-hyung’s blush and shy smile and a question in his shining eyes. Changkyun then registers the stunned silence that fills the room, Minhyuk-hyung’s “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God—” and he buries his hot face into the crook of Hoseok-hyung’s cologne-fresh neck.

“Good job. Good work, Hoseok-hyung. You did very well. You were so handsome,” Changkyun says, and Hoseok-hyung’s answering laugh, and the warm chuckles from everyone else in the room, are what make Changkyun realize that the reason behind his good mood is because he’s actually been looking forward to accompanying Hoseok-hyung to work.

(And maybe doing his own fair share of showing off.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter if you wanna scream about MX with me :D [@hyunghyukheon](https://twitter.com/hyunghyukheon)
> 
> Other works hopefully coming soon!


End file.
